


Terror In Lusk

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Series: Liberty Lass [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1940s, Action & Romance, Alternate Ending, Assassination, Betrayal, Concentration Camps, F/F, Femslash, Interracial Relationship, Interrogation, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Public Excecution, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Torture, Tragedy, World War II, air raids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: A college student on holiday in a small Irish village is thrust into the Senseless, brutal, and cataclysmic carnage of World War II





	1. The Curtain Rises On Carnage

Terror In Lusk

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Chapter 1

 

 Spring, 1942

Twenty year old college student Maria Shaw stepped off the locomotive at the train station after it pulled into the quaint Irish farming village of Lusk, Ireland. Having recently graduated from University Maria thought she would do some traveling and sightseeing. As Maria walked around the tiny village, she is captivated by its natural beauty, when suddenly -.

 "Hey stop, you miserable street urchin!" a man yelled. Maria turns and sees a small girl running from a portly older man armed with a butcher knife, Maria stepped in the way, effectively blocking the child's path.

 "Hey! Get out of my way!" the girl screams.

"Children shouldn't steal." Maria says in a kind, motherly tone, this allows the shopkeeper time to catch up to them. He grabs the girl's right arm and spins her around to face him.

 "You filthy urchin!!" the shopkeeper screams before he slapped the girl hard, which shocked Maria.

 "Here now, that's no way to treat a child." Maria says sternly.

 "Listen here you wee lass, this is none of your concern." Dermot Shannon, the shopkeeper snapped at Maria, turning his ire on her.

 "How much does what she took cost?"

 "Forty arcolas." Dermot said.

Maria opened her purse and pulled out fifty of the small black ruby-like gems and gives them to Dermot.

 "Thank ye, lass." the large man said before he walked away from Maria and the child.

The little girl looks up at Maria with a confused look on her face.

 "Why did you do that, Miss?" the girl asked Maria.

 "I didn't want that man to hurt you." Maria answered.

"Grace Leonard, there you are." Sister Maureen Branigan said angrily, walking up to Grace and Maria.

"Have you been stealing again, child?"

"Yes Sister Branigan, but this nice lass paid the merchant for the fruit that I-."

Grace's words were instantly drowned out by the blaring noise of an air raid siren, with no time to waste Sister Branigan leads Grace, Maria, and the rest of the villagers to the monastery, which serves as the village's bomb shelter.

Piloting his Dornier DO 23 bomber, Nazi Pilot Viktor Rueffler led his two fellow Luftwaffe pilots Hans Duewell and Franz von Eisenbach on their approach to the Irish village of Lusk. 

Inside the monastery Joan Lynch is frantically trying to find her eight year old daughter Nora, meanwhile, Margaret LeBlanc is photographing the people who are in the monastery.

 "There's still a wee lass outside." Nurse Patsy Hardy said, her words soaked in terror. 

Joan's heart sank, she ran to the window and looks outside at her frightened daughter. 

 "No!!" Joan screamed. 

Without a second thought Maria turned and dashed outside. Joan and the other citizens watched intently as Maria sprinted towards the frightened child.

Nora leapt into Maria's arms, Maria then spots a shed, carrying Nora in her arms Maria dashes into the shed as Franz and Viktor made a second pass.

The Nazi Pilots drop their bombs near the shed, Joan sank to her knees and sobbed in anguish, beneath the rubble of the destroyed shed Maria laid on top of Nora, shielding her from the debris.

"Are you ok?" Maria whispers, Nora nods. Maria smiles and begins digging a way through the debris. Once everyone in the monastery was sure that the German bombers were gone they all ran outside, just as Joan and Margaret reached the shed Maria crawled out from under the debris before she turned and pulled Nora out a moment later, to everyone's shock and relief.

Margaret began taking pictures of Maria and Nora.

"You're alive, my precious lass is still alive." Joan said through her tears of joy as she tightly embraced her daughter, the citizens of the village all thanked Maria for her selfless act of heroism.

 "Miss, l as well as my little Nora would really like it if you stayed with us at our inn." Joan says to the red haired stranger.

 "All right, I'll stay." Maria says, readily accepting the Innkeeper's invitation.

Margaret asked Maria if it would be alright if she took more photos of her, the auburn haired Frenchwoman is eager to make a name for herself as a reporter and she hoped that this story would be the launching pad that she needed to finally be taken seriously by Mr. Anges, her arrogant, pig-headed Editor. Now, Margaret is sitting in her suite at the Vinter Inn, Joan's Inn writing the story.

The Mayor of Lusk, Patrick Becker heard about what Maria had done and has come to thank the young foreigner personally, the Mayor is bringing his spoiled children with him. His twenty-two year old daughter Anna and her Brother, thirty-one year old Percy.

Joan brings Maria some clean clothes, while Maria is soaking in the tub. Patrick, Anna, and Percy walk into the inn and demand to see Maria.

Maria enters her suite wrapped in a towel after her relaxing bath, she gets dressed in the simple green costume along with the black leather lace up heels that Joan had laid out for her. Downstairs, Joan sends Pauline Hendricks, a nurse to get Maria.

Pauline knocks on the door to Maria's suite.

 "Who is it?" Maria asked.

 "Pauline Miss Shaw, our Mayor is here and is insisting on talking to you."

 "All right, I'm coming." Maria says after a heavy sigh.

Pauline and Maria walk down the stairs to the lobby, where Joan and the Backers are waiting for them.

Anna rushed over to Maria before her Father or Brother.

 "Who are you Stranger? Why are you here in Ireland?" Anna all but spat at the younger woman.

 "If it's any of your concern ma'am, my name is Maria Shaw and I am half French and half Swedish, I was born in Fogdell, Sweden to a Swedish Father and a French Mother, and I came here as a tourist on holiday." Maria says before glancing over at Joan and Nora.

 "I was away at university four years ago when those Nazi dogs invaded our peaceful village and..." Maria trailed off and began trying to compose herself.

 "They burned the village to the ground and executed my parents." Maria reveals.

Listening to Maria's heart wrenching story drove both Percy and Anna to tears, as their Mother had been also executed by a Nazi General  named Vitus Nickel at a Concentration camp three months earlier along with three other German women.

Agna Loos, Rosemarie Zangen, and Belinda Hollman.

Irish sniper Sergeant Wendell Grant and School Teacher Joann Nielsen come into the Inn followed by Patsy Hardy, another nurse and Howard Huber, a Pub owner.

Upstairs in her suite Margaret is putting the finishing touches on her story about Maria and Nora.

 "Hey there lass, we've all come to say thanks for saving Miss Joan's little lass, you can come to our pub for a pint, or maybe some fish and chips. The Wife also makes other best shepherd's pie you'll ever have." Huber says.

Maria is always looking to broaden her horizons and sample food that she's never had before.

 "I would be honored Mr.-?"

 "Howard Huber and this here is me Wife Rebecca." 

 "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Huber." Maria says as Margaret comes down the stairs smiling ear to ear.

 "It's finished, Ms.Shaw,  Joan, Nora. I'm going to head back to Paris and submit the story to Mr. Anges, my Editor." Margaret says energetically.

 "Can I return to Paris with you, Ms. LeBlanc, I need to grab some more clothes and money from my house there?" 

 "Of course, Ms. Shaw." Margaret replied.

Maria says her goodbyes to everyone and promised to return, then she and Margaret leave the village and take a train to the air field to a waiting plane bound for Paris.

 

 


	2. Fighting For A New Homeland

While Maria and Margaret are gone Sammy Malone, the German spy planted in the village to make it easier for the Nazis to invade Lusk and occupy it makes his move by killing Bobby Chandler and Wendell Grant before sending word to General Nickel, who dispatches Philip Pierce and the Infantry regiment to Lusk, along with Viktor, Franz, Hans in their bombers. General Nickel also sends fifteen tanks from the Panzer division along with Colonel Bren Andreae to ensure the success of the occupation.

Meanwhile, in Paris Margaret is hard at work, trying to publish her story.

Mr. Anges is still very critical of Margaret and really doesn't want her story in the newspaper.

Then Maria goes to the Editor's office and makes a passionate plea, not just for Margaret's story, but also for the people of Lusk, stating that Margaret was speaking for them. Maria's heartfelt words moved the Editor and he finally decided to print Margaret's story.

Back in the village, the Nazi Infantry and the Panzer tanks are decimating the small village while Viktor, Hans, and Franz refuel their bombers.

Sammy brings Sister Branigan, Grace, Nora, and Joan to the village square in front of everyone else.

 "Mayor Becker, you only have one choice: Surrender." 

 "Nay, we shall never surrender to you Nazi dogs." Patrick spat angrily in reply .

 "So be it then ." Sammy says before turning and shooting Sister Branigan in the forehead, instantly killing her.

 No! Sister Branigan!!!" Grace cried as she crawled over to the dead nurse's body with hot tears streaming down her face.

 "We... trusted you Sammy, how could you betray us!" Patrick roars as Colonel Andreae walls up beside Sammy.

 "Kill the Mayor's Son, you can do whatever you like to the daughter and the other women and girls here as well." Sammy says and gets a nod from Bren.

Soon, the streets of Lusk are filled with the screams and moans of anguish of its women.

After two months in Paris, Margaret and Maria return to Lusk and find it in ruin, several buildings were on fire, the streets are littered with corpses.

 "W- what happened here?" Maria asked as she and Margaret took in the horrific images in front of them.

As Maria looks around, she sees Nora and Joan kneeling down over a body, as were Rebecca Huber and Grace.

Maria and Margaret quickly rush over to Joan and the others.

Joan looks up and sees Maria and Margaret sprinting towards her, relief flooded Joan's mind and body as she opened her arms to the approaching redhead.

Maria allowed herself to be enveloped by Joan's tight embrace as the Innkeeper began sobbing uncontrollably, Maria noticed that Joan's face and body were covered in deep bruises and bloody scratches. Maria helps Joan back into the Inn, followed by Rebecca, Margaret, Patsy, Nora, and Grace.

 "What happened here, Joan?" Maria inquiries gently.

 "We were...betrayed by Sammy. He- he was a Nazi spy, the Nazis came and killed the Mayor's Son, Bobby, and Wendell before they began raping us...they even executed some of the other women and girls."

"Sister Branigan." Grace whispers as she sits in a corner with Nora curled up in a ball crying her eyes out over the loss of the only person in the village that treated her like a person.

"That filthy traitor Sammy shot Sister Branigan." Joan tells Maria as Rebecca does her best to console the heartbroken child.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here, Joan." Maria says as tears formed in her eyes.

 "That's all right, Maria. Oh, before I forget, the ladies and I made something for you."

 "What is it?" Maria inquiries.

 "A costume and a mask." 

 " Huh? " Maria says, confused.

 "Your new secret identity will help us better fight against the Nazis." Joan explained as Pauline and Anna pulled Maria to her feet and usher her inside the Inn, twenty minutes later, Maria stepped out of the inn dressed in her new costume and mask.

Howard and Joann brought Maria a gun belt, an Astra 900 pistol, an MP40, a Karabiner 98K sniper rifle, some throwing knives, grenades, a Panzerschreck rocket launcher, and some plastic explosives.

 "This rifle belonged to Captain Grant." Howard tells Maria.

 "I will honor his memory along with all the others we've lost." Maria says with conviction.

 "So Maria, have you picked a name for your alter ego?" Margaret asked.

 "Liberty Lass." Maria answers.

 "I like it, it suits you well." Margaret says before taking the first photograph of Liberty Lass: Champion of the Irish people.

 


	3. The Nazi's Nightmare

Maria got right to work as Liberty Lass, attacking Nazi supply convoys, listening stations, armories, and barracks all over Ireland, throwing the Nazis into complete disarray, Liberty Lass has killed nine high ranking Nazi Officers, now Colonel Andreae is meeting with the remaining sixty Officers to discuss this growing problem.

 "Colonel, this Liberty Lass has cost me a dozen men, six of whom were bomber pilots." Major Duewell said angrily.

 "She has emboldened the Irish people, many of my men refuse to fight because they fear this woman." Lieutenant Arno Warnoff says a moment later. 

 "Bah! No man should ever fear a feeble and weak woman." Andreae replies.

 "What do you purpose we do then, Colonel Andreae?" Warnoff asked.

 "We set a trap, send in Sarah Gilbert." the Colonel says , moments later a gorgeous German woman dressed in her full uniform walked into the room.

 "You asked for me, Colonel?" the German beauty asked.

 "Yes, have you heard of this Liberty Lass who has been giving us no end of trouble?" 

 The blonde woman nods.

 "I'm planning a trap for Liberty Lass that will spell the end for her and you're going to be the bait."

 "We can use the club Myth, I have convinced the owner to allow us free usage of his club." Sarah said with a dark grin on her face.

One week later...

Margaret received a letter from German singer Sarah Gilbert, she is asking for Liberty Lass' help because she fears that the Nazis are going to kill her.

Margaret brings Sarah's letter to Maria and Maria decides to help, unaware of the peril that she will soon find herself in.

 As she is prepping to go and see Sarah Gilbert Maria is trying to stem the uneasy feelings deep within her. Just then -.

Maria heard a knock at her door, she stops cleaning her Karabiner 98K and gets up to  answer the door, when she opened the door Maria sees a clearly worried Joan standing there on the verge of tears.

 "Joan." Maria says softly.

 "Maria, I... that is to say I -I." the older woman stammered as she struggled to find the right words.

 "Relax Joan, take a deep breath and calm down for me." Maria says gently.

 "Maria, ever since I met you I've felt this intense attraction to you, and my feelings have only gotten stronger when you rescued Nora. Maria, I love you so much and it scares me."

 "Why Joan?" Maria inquiried.

 "Just like before, I get nervous around you, Maria and I can't find the right words to express myself to you. I- I know that I should've told you all of this sooner, I- I just didn't know how. And I was terrified of your potential rejection of my feelings." Joan says as her eyes fill up with tears. She dropped her head in shame.

Maria smiled warmly, she stepped forward and embraces Joan gently.

 "You should never be ashamed of your feelings, Joan." the redhead reassured her.

 "Thank you, Maria.''Joan says with a kind smile of her own.

Maria and Joan then join the others in the dining room for dinner, Anna and Pauline being out the food that Rebecca and Howard had prepared.

Fish and chips, shepherd's pie, water, and shamrock pie for dessert.

Everyone seems to be watching Maria and Joan's interaction more than than eating dinner, especially Pauline.

After their meal, Maria and Joan return to Joan's suite, where they find Grace and Nora reading.

"Hi girls, can you do us a favor and go across the hall to my suite?" Maria asked.

 "Okay." Grace says.

The two girls exit the room, leaving the two adult women alone.

Once the girls were across the hall Joan closes the , before turning to Maria.

"So Maria, did you enjoy the meal?" Joan inquiries.

"I did, Joan." Maria answers.

"I'm glad Maria, I was kind of hoping that maybe we could..." Joan asked nervously.

Maria picked up instantly on what the older woman was asking.

"Are you sure, Joan?"

"Aye Maria."

Maria slowly walks over to the other woman and gently cups Joan's face in her hands before leaning in and capturing Joan's lips in a tentative first kiss to test the waters and to gauge the Irish woman's reaction, Maria was pleased to discover that Joan was very inclined to being kissed by the younger woman. Satisfied that she was welcomed, Maria slowly deepened the kiss,using her tongue to gently brush across Joan's lips, seeking entrance into her mouth.

  
Joan eagerly obliged the gorgeous redhead and opened her mouth and grants Maria admittance.

  
Maria eases her skilled tongue into Joan's waiting mouth, seeking out her tongue.

Maria wraps her arms around Joan and pulls her firmly against her body while continuing their passionate kiss, a pleasure filled moan escaped Joan through the kiss. Her head was spinning and she couldn't form a coherent thought. Then Maria slowly broke the kiss and pulled away from Joan.

"So, how was it?" Maria asked before venturing forward.

"It - it was amazing, no one has ever kissed me like that before Maria, not even my late Husband, Peter." Joan blushingly admitted.

Maria smiled before moving back in and embracing Joan once again.

"Would you be ok if I went further, Joan?" the redhead asked, not wanting to push the other woman into something that she wasn't ready for.

Joan threw her arms around Maria tightly and kisses her passionately and lovingly before pulling away and locking eyes with Maria.

"Yes Maria." Joan eagerly says.

Maria and Joan resume their kissing, as she explores Joan's warm and inviting mouth Maria slowly began undressing Joan, Maria was meticulous in her removal of each garment, not wanting to miss any small detail of the Innkeeper's body.

Maria took in Joan's perfect hourglass figure, her perfect legs that seemed to go on forever, soon Maria had Joan completely naked and then she began undressing herself in front of the older woman, Joan was awestruck by the younger woman's beauty.

As she thought about it, Joan tried to recall the last time she was in the presence of someone who could rival Maria's beauty, Joan was hard pressed to come up with a definitive answer to that question.  Maria backs Joan towards the room's bed, once they reach it Maria slowly lays the older woman down before joining her on the bed.

"Wrap your legs around me, Joan." Maria whispered.

Joan did what Maria said without a word, when the two naked women's bare skin touched both Joan and Maria felt an unmistakable spark of electricity between them and they both really like this feeling.

Maria began a slow grinding motion against Joan while leaning down and kissing her, Joan moaned into Maria's mouth as she melts into the younger woman's sensual kiss.

Joan and Maria could each feel themselves becoming wetter and wetter, then suddenly Maria stopped and climbed off a surprised Joan, only to move down the bed so that she could get to her companion's soaked womanhood. Maria smiled at her handiwork, Maria slowly buries her face in between Joan's legs and tastes the older woman's essence for the first time, Maria noticed a hint of sweetness to Joan's fluids that she could have only described as astonishing and there was the added bonus of the Innkeeper's intoxicating aroma that drove Maria wild with lust.

Joan gasped as she felt Maria's moist tongue massage her most secret place, Joan had never felt such a wondrous sensation in all her life, she arched her back and moans Maria's name as the dam inside her burst and a torrent of Joan's heavenly nectar exploded out of the older woman and all over Maria's gorgeous face, which didn't bother her one bit.

Maria showers and dons her costume before stepping out onto the balcony of the monastery and looking out over the devastated village, it angered and saddened the red haired woman to see such a picturesque place destroyed and good, wholesome people like Joan, Rebecca, and the others being tormented by the Nazi scum, and now they were going after Sarah Gilbert. Maria sighed, then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Maria smiled, she already knew that it was Joan who had embraced her from behind, now dressed in a robe.

"I'm going to miss you terribly, Maria and so will Nora. Please be careful and come home to me and Nora safe." Joan says gently as she pushed the rising tide of fear that was trying to spring to the surface back down and out of her mind.

"I'm going to try, Joan." Maria says softly to her new lover.  
Joan leans in and kisses Maria's lips tenderly.

"Be safe." Joan whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2: The Crucible Of Death**

 

**Chapter 4**

Howard and Rebecca give the keys to their motorcycle to Maria, as she mounts the motorcycle Joan, Grace, and Nora come to see Maria off.

 "Please be careful, Ms. Maria." Nora says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

 "Don't worry Nora, I'm coming back to you and your Mom so be good, you and Grace." 

 "Ok Ms. Maria." Nora says as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

Liberty Lass then rode out of Lusk and into the toughest fight of her life.

 


End file.
